Solar-tracking solar panel units have been known. For example, Patent Document discloses a solar panel unit including solar panels, and a driver having an electric motor. The solar panels of the solar panel unit rotate to receive the sunlight incident at a right angle on the solar panels. This can increase the sunlight received by the solar panels, and can increase power generated by the solar panels.